


gingerbread and disasters

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Christmas baking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, OT3, flynn and nick are disasters in the kitchen, honestly who keeps letting them bake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Let the record show that Carrie had known that this was going to be a disaster. Put Flynn and her adorable but incredibly forgetful self in any kitchen and you ended up with disaster no matter how hard she tried to keep order.It didn’t help that Nick had decided to try and help her out which just brought the disaster levels up to a thousand. Nick and the word kitchen shouldn’t even be put in the same sentence.
Relationships: Flynn/Nick/Carrie Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	gingerbread and disasters

Let the record show that Carrie had known that this was going to be a disaster. Put Flynn and her adorable but incredibly forgetful self in any kitchen and you ended up with disaster no matter how hard she tried to keep order.

It didn’t help that Nick had decided to try and help her out which just brought the disaster levels up to a thousand. Nick and the word kitchen shouldn’t even be put in the same sentence.

“Darlings?” She started, staring at the mess her boyfriend and girlfriend had created. She took a deep breath before entering properly. Flynn smiled at her, covered nearly from head to toe in flour. Nick had batter all over his hands, and if she was being honest, he looked like more a mess than Flynn did. How the hell did that happen?

“I love you and all, but please step out of the kitchen. I don’t think you guys can be trusted in here.” Flynn pouted and Carrie snorted rolling her eyes at her as the shorter girl hopped off the counter.

Carrie grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “You can do many things Flynn Rioux, but cooking and baking are not one of those things. How about you go make sure that the Christmas tree looks good.” Flynn pouted again for a moment before agreeing. Carrie smiled as she watched her walk away before turning her attention to Nick.

“And you. You need to go shower because you are covered in dough. I’ll take over the baking okay?” Nick nodded, grabbing Carrie’s face and kissing her, letting her taste the gingerbread he and Flynn had been attempting to make.

Carrie quietly moaned before shoving him away. “No distractions Mister. Upstairs! Now.” Nick smirked at her, kissing her lips one last time before disappearing into the living room, stopping to give Flynn a kiss as well before his footsteps thudded up the staircase.

Carrie rolled her eyes before turning her attention to the table and counter which were disasters. God, what the hell was she going to do with all this dough?


End file.
